


Snow

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first snow of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Seriously. If I owned anything, let alone Bleach, I'd tell everyone I know at least once an hour, in case they'd forgotten.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Byakuya refused to look up, refused to admit he was annoyed.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Byakuya gritted his teeth and concentrated on his paperwork.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Abarai-fukutaichou."

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Abarai-fukutaichou!"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Byakuya put down his brush and rose to his feet with flawless grace. He slid open the door of his office.

"Abarai-fukutaichou."

A muffled groan answered his summons and Renji poked his head above a couch, hair mussed and eyes still sleepy. "Taichou?"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hey, what's that sound? Maybe it's rainin' again." Renji walked past his expressionless captain and slid open the door.

Cold air rushed in. Of course any shivers that may have run through the Shinigami were from the snow and hail blowing in, not from seeing the earth and sky become one fog of whiteness.

"Hey look, taichou, it's—"

Byakuya shut Renji up in the most efficient way he knew.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._


End file.
